wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Moran
Samuel Alexander "Sam" Moran '(born April 4, 1978) formerly performed as the Yellow Wiggle, filling in for Greg from November 2006 to January 2012. Sam is a long time friend of The Wiggles, who had appeared with them in many releases before he was the official Yellow Wiggle. At the time of Greg's retirement, Sam was his understudy. Sam was selected as his replacement, a position he held for five years. His first appearance was as a dancer in 1998’s Toot Toot! video. Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle was the Australian version of Wiggledancing!. 'It's Always Christmas With You!' was the last DVD released featuring Sam as the yellow wiggle in Australia. In the USA, the final DVD released featuring Sam as the yellow wiggle was 'The Wiggles Big Birthday!' It was released months after Sam left The Wiggles. The Wiggles album and DVD 'Surfer Jeff' was originally recorded and filmed with Sam as the yellow wiggle, but it was never released. Five years after his promotion to yellow Wiggle, Greg returned as the yellow Wiggle, after a return to health thus firing Sam. Sam currently has his own TV show on Nick Jr. called Play Along with Sam. Sam is the only Wiggle to have been fired from the group. Career Growing up in Wagga Wagga, Sam moved to Sydney to study classical voice and Music Education at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music under Robert Allman AM OBE. Here he was able to experience using music in classrooms and how your children respond to music in their development. He has appeared as a vocalist in 'Haste to the Wedding', John Field's Australian musical 'Evie & the Birdman' and was cast as Jinx in the Australian premiere of 'Forever Plaid.' Other musical productions include 'Sunday in the Park with George', 'Sweeney Todd' and 'Seven Little Australians'. Sam's first appearance for The Wiggles was in 1998, touring Australia, New Zealand & the USA as host of "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show". But has been appearing as Professor Singalottasonga, Dapper Dave, and A Wiggly Dancer in the TV series, DVDs and live shows. Sam also has provided vocals for and appeared in the Wiggles videos 'Toot, Toot!', 'Cold Spaghetti Western', ' Live Hot Potatoes', 'Santa's Rockin', 'Sailing All Round The World', a Wiggle appeared in the new 'Wake Up Jeff!', and 'Big Red Car!', Professor Singalottasonga appeared in 'Top of the Tots', 'Splish Splash Big Red Boat', 'Santa's Rockin', 'Pop Go the Wiggles' & 'Racing to the Rainbow'. He has also found a challenge providing additional vocals for the Spanish & Taiwanese Wiggles. Sam has toured the world extensively as part of the Wiggles Live Show, including Australia, New Zealand, USA, Canada, UK, Hong Kong, China & Japan. Over this time, Sam understudied Greg Page and filled in as the yellow Wiggles for more than 150 shows before donning the yellow skivvy and taking on the role full time.. Sam is currently starring in his own children's show on Nick Jr. called Play Along with Sam. CD Production History Musician * [[Wiggly Safari (album)|''Wiggly Safari]] (2002) * ''Wiggle Bay'' (2002) * ''Go to Sleep Jeff'' (2003) Songwriter * ''Racing to the Rainbow'' (2006) Arranger * [[Santa's Rockin'! (album)|''Santa's Rockin'!]] (2004) * [[Sailing Around the World (album)|''Sailing Around the World]] (2005) * Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn (2007) Lead Vocals * Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn (2007) Song Credits [[Wiggly Safari (video)|Wiggly Safari (Video)]] * The Crocodile Hunter - Backing Vocals * Australia Zoo - Backing Vocals * Do the Owl - Backing Vocals * Wobbly Camel - Backing Vocals * Old Man Emu - Backing Vocals * Swim With Me - Backing Vocals * Feeding Time - Backing Vocals * Dingo Tango - Backing Vocals * Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) - Backing Vocals * Kookaburra Choir - Backing Vocals * We're the Crocodile Band - Backing Vocals * You Might Like a Pet - Backing Vocals * Dorothy Queen of the Roses - Backing Vocals [[Wiggly Safari (album)|Wiggly Safari (CD)]] * The Wiggly Owl Medley - Backing Vocals [[Wiggle Bay (video)|Wiggle Bay (Video)]] * Dancing In The Sand - Backing Vocals * Swim Like A Fish - Backing Vocals * C'est Wags, C'est Bon - Backing Vocals * Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - Backing Vocals * Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong - Backing Vocals * Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach - Backing Vocals [[Wiggle Bay (album)|Wiggle Bay (CD)]] * Eagle Rock - Backing Vocals * Dance The Gloomies Away - Backing Vocals * What's This Button For? - Backing Vocals * The Zeezap Song - Backing Vocals * Going Home - Backing Vocals [[Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)|Go To Sleep Jeff! (CD)]] * Lullaby Overture - Backing Vocals * Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Backing Vocals * Maranoa Lullaby - Backing Vocals * October Winds - Backing Vocals [[Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video)|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (Video)]] * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Backing Vocals * Gulp Gulp - Backing Vocals * Anthony's Workshop - Backing Vocals * Testing, One, Two, Three - Backing Vocals * Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) - Backing Vocals * Vegetable Soup - Backing Vocals * Music With Murray - Backing Vocals * Camera One - Backing Vocals * Weather, Weather, Weather - Backing Vocals * Dressing Up - Backing Vocals * Calling All Cows - Backing Vocals * Where's Jeff? - Backing Vocals * Knock, Knock (Who's There?) - Backing Vocals * The Dancing Flowers - Backing Vocals [[Top of the Tots (video)|Top of the Tots (Video)]] * Bow Wow Wow - Backing Vocals * Central Park New York - Backing Vocals * Cowboys & Cowgirls - Backing Vocals * Fly Through The Sky - Backing Vocals * I Wave My Arms & Swing My Baton - Backing Vocals * New York Firefighter - Backing Vocals * Picking Flowers - Backing Vocals * Say Aah At The Doctors - Backing Vocals * Feeling Chirpy - Backing Vocals * Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit & Veggies) - Backing Vocals * Let's Go Swimming - Backing Vocals * The Bricklayers Song - Backing Vocals * Tick Tock (All Night Long) - Backing Vocals * Can You Dig It? - Backing Vocals * Knead Some Dough - Backing Vocals * Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist - Backing Vocals * Hey There Partner - Backing Vocals * Walking On The Moon - Backing Vocals [[Cold Spaghetti Western (video)|Cold Spaghetti Western (Video)]] * We're The Cowboys - Backing Vocals * Cielito Lindo - Backing Vocals * The Wiggly Trail - Backing Vocals * Listen To The Drummer Playing - Backing Vocals * Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe - Backing Vocals * The Master Pasta Maker From Italy - Backing Vocals * Follow The Bird - Backing Vocals * Foodman - Backing Vocals * El Pato - Backing Vocals * Olive Oil - Guest Vocalists * Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! - Backing Vocals * Fiesta Siesta - Backing Vocals * Farewell To The Wiggly Trail - Backing Vocals [[Santa's Rockin'! (video)|Santa's Rockin'! (Video)]] * Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! - Backing Vocals * Great Big Man In Red - Backing Vocals * Mary's Boy Child - Backing Vocals * Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance - Backing Vocals * Rockin' Santa! - Backing Vocals * This Little Baby Is Born Again - Backing Vocals * Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! - Backing Vocals * Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) - Backing Vocals * Dorothy's Christmas Roses - Backing Vocals * Away In A Manger - Backing Vocals * Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper - Backing Vocals * O Come All Ye Faithful - Backing Vocals * Day Of Joy, Day Of Peace - Backing Vocals [[Live Hot Potatoes! (video)|LIVE Hot Potatoes! (Video)]] * Overture - Backing Vocals * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Backing Vocals * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - Backing Vocals * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Backing Vocals * Hoop-Dee-Doo - Backing Vocals * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Backing Vocals * Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills - Backing Vocals * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - Backing Vocals * Where's Jeff? - Backing Vocals * Play Your Guitar with Murray - Backing Vocals * The Monkey Dance - Backing Vocals * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - Backing Vocals * Central Park New York - Backing Vocals * Here Come the Reindeer - Backing Vocals * Fruit Salad - Backing Vocals * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - Backing Vocals * Eagle Rock - Backing Vocals * I Wave My Arms & Swing My Baton - Backing Vocals * Hot Potato - Backing Vocals * Wiggly Christmas Medley - Backing Vocals [[Sailing Around the World (album)|Sailing Around The World (CD)]] * Sailing Around The World - Backing Vocals * Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Backing Vocals * San Francisco Trolley Car - Backing Vocals * Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) - Backing Vocals * Elbow To Elbow - Backing Vocals * London Town - Backing Vocals * Sicily (I Want To Go) - Backing Vocals * Here We Go Mexico City! - Backing Vocals * Goldfish - Backing Vocals * The Pennsylvania Polka - Backing Vocals * The Barrel Polka - Backing Vocals * Mop Mop - Backing Vocals * Brisbane - Backing Vocals * Sydney Barcarolle - Backing Vocals * The Captain's Wavy Walk - Backing Vocals [[Here Comes The Big Red Car (album)|Here Comes The Big Red Car (CD)]] * Sorry Again - Backing Vocals * I Want To Wear The Jacket - Backing Vocals * Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea - Backing Vocals * Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - Backing Vocals [[It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (album)|It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! (CD)]] * We're Playing A Trick On The Captain - Backing Vocals * Have A Happy Birthday Captain - Backing Vocals [[Racing to the Rainbow (album)|Racing to the Rainbow (CD)''']] * Here Come The Chicken - Backing Vocals * Music Box Dancer - Backing Vocals * Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree - Backing Vocals * Rainbow of Colours - Backing Vocals * The Chew Chew Song - Backing Vocals * The Princess of the Sea - Composition * Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) - Backing Vocals * He's a Bird! What a Bird! - Backing Vocals * Do the Daddy Long Legs - Backing Vocals * Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) - Backing Vocals * Row, Row, Row Your Boat - Backing Vocals * Rockin' on the Water - Backing Vocals * Everybody Dance! - Backing Vocals * Love Train - Backing Vocals Trivia * According to Sam's mother, Marion Moran, his father loved singing more than playing an instrument. * Sam appears as one of the three backup singers in the Wiggly Orchestra in Live Hot Potatoes!. * Sam has been writing songs with The Wiggles since 2006. * Sam was a member of The Manzillas. * Sam is the second yellow wiggle, following on from Greg Page, and preceeding Emma Watkins. * Since his departure, Sam has not been in touch with The Wiggles. Gallery BabySam.jpg|Sam when he was a baby SamMoranasPirate.jpg|Sam Moran as a Pirate in his Debut TheWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Wiggles and Sam Moran SamMoranandCameronLewis.jpg|Sam as a fireman and Cameron Lewis as cowboy SamMoranasFireman.jpg|Sam Moran as a fireman in his debut SamMoranandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Sam and Dorothy the Dinosaur WigglySafariendcredits93.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Wiggly Safari" SamMoranandSharrynDermody.jpg|Sam and Sharryn Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits8.png|Sam's name in the credits of "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Show WiggleBayendcredits8.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Wiggle Bay" SamWiggle.jpg|Sam as the Yellow Wiggle in 2003 SamMoranandMurrayCook.jpg|Sam and Murray SamMoranandPaulPaddick.jpg|Sam and Paul Paddick SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoranin2003.jpg|Sam in 2003 SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Space Dancing" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!endcredits9.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TopoftheTotsmusiciancredits8.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Top of the Tots" ColdSpaghettiWestern25.jpg|Sam Moran in "Cold Spaghetti Western" SamMoraninJapan.jpg|Sam Moran in Japan SamMoranasWigglyDancer.jpg|Sam as a Wiggly Dancer File:SamMoranin2004.jpg|Sam in 2004 SaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam Moran in "Santa's Rockin'!" SamasanElf.png|Sam as an Elf SamMoranandBrettClarke.png|Sam and Brett WagsandSaminSanta'sRockin'!.png|Sam and Wags the Dog SamMoranatBrisbaneConventionCentre.jpg|Sam at Brisbane Convention Centre SamMoran,BrettClarkeandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Brett, and the Wiggly Friends GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Sam Moran and Greg Truman SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran in "Live Hot Potatoes!" ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Sam as Professor Singalottasonga SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran in "Sailing Around the World" SamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam Moran in "Little Rock" concert SamMoranandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Sam and Henry the Octopus SaminLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Little Rock" concert epilogue SamMoraninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam Moran in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" SamMoranasUncleSam.jpg|Sam as Uncle Sam SamMoraninWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" epilogue SamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam Moran in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam as Jeff SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheGorillaDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 SamMoranasDapperDave.jpg|Sam as Dapper Dave SamMoraninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sam Moran in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam and Adrian RacingtotheRainbow-SongCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Racing to the Rainbow" SamMoraninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheOtherWiggles,SamandLynMoran.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Sam and Lyn Moran at the wedding File:SamMoranin2006.jpg|Sam in 2006 SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam as the Yellow Wiggle from 2006-2012 SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn Moran SamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Studios SamMoranin2008.jpg|Sam in 2008 File:SamandLynMoranattheRockyHorrorPremiere.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the Rocky Horror premiere SamMoraninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Sam in "On the Road with the Wiggles" SamMoran.jpg|Sam in 2009 photo SamandLynMoraninWaggaWagga.jpg|Sam Moran and wife Lyn Moran at Australia Day 2009 Celebrations in Wagga Wagga SamandLynMoranattheLyricTheatre.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the Lyric Theatre SamMoranandEmmaPask.jpg|Sam and Emma Pask TheMoranFamily.jpg|Sam and his family File:SamMoranin2010.jpg|Sam in 2010 File:SamMoraninhisHouse.jpg|Sam in his house File:SamMoraninSydney.jpg|Sam in Sydney SamMoranPlayingDrums.jpg|Sam playing the drums SamMoran,BradCarrollandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam, Brad Carroll and Emma Watkins TheMoranFamilyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Moran Family and Emma Watkins SamMoraninARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Sam in "ARIA Awards" backstage SamMoranandSimonPryce.jpg|Sam and Simon Pryce File:Samandeloise.jpg|Sam and Eloise File:Sam,LynandEloiseMoranatCliftonGardens.jpg|Sam, Lyn and Eloise at Clifton Gardens SamandLynMoranattheSnowWhiteandtheHuntsmanPremiere.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the "Snow White and the Huntsman" premiere SamMoranandLeoSayer.jpg|Sam and Leo Sayer SamMoranattheRedlandsPerformingArtsCentre.jpg|Sam at the Redlands Performing Arts Centre File:SamMoranandMirusia.jpg|Sam and Mirusia SamandEloiseonBike.jpg|Sam and Eloise riding on bike 97069764.jpg 834523-sam-and-lyn-moran.jpg 97059596.jpg TheMoranFamilyandtheSesameStreetCharacters.jpg|The Moran Family and the Sesame Street characters SamMoranatTheHobbitPremiere.jpg|Sam at "The Hobbit" premiere SamMoranin2013.jpg|Sam in 2013 Sam,Lyn,MarioandEmily.jpg|Sam, Lyn, Mario and Emily SamMoranandKyleMcCallion.jpg|Sam and Kyle McCallion TheMoranFamilyandNim.jpg|The Moran Family and Nim at Epic 3D movie premiere SamMoraninILoveSlimeShirt.jpg|Sam in the "I Love Slime" shirt SamandAshleighHuybers.jpg|Sam and Ashleigh Huybers 11068412_809041349132939_4526075003813296267 SaminTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Sam in Wiggly Safari Show 24852140_10159771104570078_2299302870236121360_n.jpg|Sam and Rove McManus GregandSamin2012.jpg|Sam and Greg in 2012 WiggleBayendcredits8.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Wiggle Bay" image-asset.jpeg|Sam Moran with Robert "Dipper" Dipierdomenico, George Burgess, Matty J, John Wood, Lote Tuqiri, Brendan Fevola, Todd McKenney and Shane Jacobson images (2).jpeg The All New Monty Cast.jpg|Sam, with Todd McKenney, Shane Jacobson, Robert "Dipper" Dipierdomenico, George Burgess, Lote Tuqiri and Matty J. on Sunrise. Sam Moran on The All New Monty.jpeg|Sam Moran on The All New Monty (2019). 4940069900 79e0e3ff6d b.jpg|Sam Wave If You Like A Fruity Hat Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Families Category:Former Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:Guitarists Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Born in 1970's Category:New Wiggles Category:1998 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Unknown Religion Category:Drummers Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2000 Category:Songwriters Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Trumpeters Category:Arrangers Category:Pirates Category:The Manzillas members Category:Aries Category:2019